De, Dde, n Ydde
This is the opposite Ed, Edd n Eddy, except they are all the same gender. Characters De (Pronounced Dee): De is very intellectual and clean instead of dirty. His bedroom is in upstairs instead of the basement. His tub is white instead of green is filled with water instead of gravy. His sink is white instead of green. All of his things are organized. He reads text books and watches historical documentaries. He is very mean though. His middle name is Ecaroh. He has two eyebrows. De is a straight A student except in P.E. Dde (Pronounced Duh-dee): He is stupid and a loudmouth. He is angry most of the time. The things in his room are just thrown around. He likes to "read" Bikini Babes and Playboy magazines. He doesn't take orders from anyone. He is the second strongest in the Cas-ed-Luc. Dde is nicknamed Single E. His middle name is Noiram. Ydde (Pronounced Yed-day): He is a straight A student in every area, and he is very nice and polite. He is best friends with Nivek. His things are organized. Ydde does not like Rekaerbwajes. He also doesn't care for money. Ydde's middle name is Reppiks. He also has feelings for De's older sister Haras. Nivek: His personality is pretty much the same as Eddy except he is terrible at every sport you can imagine. He is best friends with Ydde. He doesn't wear a hat. His mother works at the Rekaerbwaj Factory. He has a garage full of them. Zzan A very unatractive and manly girl who is very mean, obese and smelly. She used to be slim at some point in the past. Ynnoj Ynnoj is a very cientific boy and claims that his worst enemy, Knalp does not exist. He is never lonely and is often seen bullying the other Cas-Ed-Luc Diks. He is always seen trying to avoid Knalp as much as possible. Knalp A 100% real human kid who is worst enemies with Ynnoj. Ynnoj says that he does not exist and will never take orders from Knalp. Despite this, Knalp is very popular and recognized around the Cas-Ed-Luc. However, he isn't so lucky at becoming king of the Cas-Ed-Luc. Flor A high-tech American kid who lives in a high-tech mansion. He is the second smartest person in the show, next to De. He lets technology do all his work and has cyborg animals. He is the son of a scientist. He is also really wimpy, hates Nivek and loves loohcs. Haras Haras is De's sweet, loving, and kind-hearted older sister, whom he hates and uses as a slave. She holds a grudge for bully Ymmij and has a huge crush and close relationship with her brother's friend Ydde, who feels the same way for her. She hates Single-E. Ymmij A nasty, strong, mature, smelly, cool and arrogant bully who bullies the Cas-Ed-Luc Diks. He really hates Haras and likes to bully everyone, especially Nivek. He loves Single-E when Haras hates him. Single E once brutally beated him up. He uses a doll called Muy Muy .Rm as a punching bag. He enjoys playing M-rated games. Eel Reknak An attractive girl and one of the Sretsis Reknak the Des capture. Ydde has a crush on her. Eiram Reknak One of the Reknak Sretsis. Dde has a crush on her. She enjoys classical music. Yam Reknak An intelligent girl and one of the Sretsis Reknak. De has a crush on her. She is very respected by her Sretsiss, Eel and Eirem. Rehtorb s' Ydde Rehtorb s' Ydee was said by Ydde to be the meanest, evilest rehtorb in the dlrow. However, in Wohs Erutcip Gib s' Ydde n Dde, De, It is revealed that he is actually a kind-hearted little Rethorb and will do anything to help big Orb Ydde. Nivek used to admire him, but now hates him after his true colors were revealed. He also returned Flor's nanotech back at some point in the past. Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Abandoned Pages